Aster Daystar
Biology Aster Daystar is a teenage Star Child, she's a Celestial Being born from Estelle, Goddess of the Stars. Aster is 17 000 years old, but physically 17-years old in human years. She is currently being hunted due to her blood having special powers; which, if drunk by anybody, said person would obtain God-like powers. She's an ex-Star Warrior, she has the ability to duel-wield sabres in battle. Though she is not a mage, she knows how to cast spells and heal, just not as strong as a top tier mage can. Personality Aster is very passionate about learning new things. She is level-headed but gets embarrassed easily. She likes pushing others' limits but knows when it's appropriate or when to stop. She is very headstrong, when she makes a decision, it will be hard to persaude her otherwise, She gets easily annoyed when she's being pestered while trying to relax. Unlike her sister, Statice, she occasionally get shy and has a hard time asking for things. She's naturally reserved around new people but will open up once she feels comfortable. She is extremely loyal and will not break a promise. History Pre-Birth 17 000 Years ago, the Celestial Goddess of the Stars, Estelle, had fallen in love is a mysterious Star Warrior who was Captain of the Celestial Army. Estelle knew the risks of bringing a Star Child into the middle of the Celestial Warfare but she hadn’t cared. When she found out she was pregnant, Estelle had loved Aster ever since. The Goddess Estelle did everything she could to protect her baby, even if that meant stepping back from her position in the war. Celestial Life Childhood As soon as Aster was born, the Rebellion had wanted her life. haven't unlocked her backstory yet lol Engagement section has been locked Death haven't found out about her death yet Earth Life hasn't come into play yet Currently Vale One night in the city, Aster had been wearing a light petticoat in the middle of winter. She had been searching for a place to sleep for the night. She didn't think much of it, her goal was to look for Yuudai and nothing else. Though she was freezing, she didn't openly look for help. While she was walking, she ran into two men. She apologized but didn't bother to get to know him. Turns out that they could help her so she, skeptically, went with them to the palace. She felt very distant towards them but she couldn't help but feel like there was something off about them. There, she met most of Bolt's family and she watched how the guys were terrorized by some of the women, namely Irene. Though she felt comfortable by now, she didn't want to let them now. She had been very confused about it all though, it seemed like everything she was told was a lie; all the fairy tales and mythological creatures were alive before her very eyes. Aster had been very skeptical and it was hard to believe that such creature exist. They all had been very relaxed though, she was taught that monsters would attack humans and cause havoc, however, they all seemed to be civil. Eventually, Bolt had taken her to his subconscious to talk to Asteria about who she is. Since Aster hadn't a clue about who this was, she was happy to know that he knew of her and that he could provide answers. She showed him her pendant and he seemed to know what it meant but he decided not to tell her. Defeated, she got frustrated and she began possessing power from Etherious and Raiden's anger. Had she fully become overwhelmed by their negativity, it would have hurt her terribly. As if on cue, another magical came out of a portal. To Aster, she had been spewing so much information that Aster couldn't comprehend it all and she ended up passing out. Many days later, Aster awoke and she was very confused. She didn't realize that she had been sleeping. It was in the evening when she woke up and she noticed Bolt and Thunder talking to each other, She was very confused and tried to ask them about it. When Bolt mentioned that she's been in a coma-like state for a few days she hadn't believed him at all. She was in denial, still believing that she was an ordinary human despite Asteria tell her that she was connected to Celestial Beings. In came a new face who was just as confused as she was, he had no idea who she was and vice versa. She immediately felt familiar with him, though, and teased him as if she had known him her whole life. The next day, she had a day out with him. He took her out shopping for new clothes and out to eat some macaroons. Because the sun was setting fast, Aster tried to hurry but was interrupted by a mysterious girl. She discovered that this girl was Nio, and that she mainly equals trouble. Daniel purposed the idea of going to the club, and though they were too young, Nio agreed. When they got to the door, they had difficulty getting in at first until Nio had forced her way in with the others. Aster didn't know how but it worked. In the club, Daniel got her to drink. Alcohol was very disgusting but because she was worried about not fitting in, she downed it anyway. She forced herself to keep drinking in order to feel secure about herself. However, she hadn't realized that some creepy human tried to take her home and when she was saved by Daniel, she felt grateful. She drank more to feel comfortable. Though a girl had been flirting with Daniel, she grew jealous. She didn't want to let him bring another girl home or to go home with her. Impulsively, she told her to back off, despite what Daniel thought. She was flustered about the whole ordeal but at this point, she knew that she had feelings for the boy. Something about him was just irresistible. She didn't want to admit it since her last relationship almost destroyed the universe. She's highly afraid of others getting too close to her. When she noticed Daniel danving with a girl, she grew insanely jealous but didn't do a thing about it. "Let him have his fun," she thought, "It doesn't matter." However, he did ask her to dance and her heart swelled with happiness. She felt embarrassed but she accepted anyway. Being this close to another being made her very overwhelmed with emotion and because of it, her heart beat faster. This caused the seal to break. Her fake pendant busted and she began to glow. she regained her true form and her memories were going to slowly sink back into her mind. Her appearance changed completely and she appeared to be much older. Though she had regained her powers a bit, they were too weak to actually do anything. After that, they all were hallucinating from drugs that were in the alcohol. The Wild Hunt had tried to take Aster and Ciri. Asbel returned and threatened them, giving them the warning and disappeared without a trace. Ciri, Daniel, and Aster evacuated immediately only to have the Wild Hunt to follow them back to the Palace. Since the others were away, they weren't strong enough to deal with it on their own. They couldn't come into contact with Sorata so they transported themselves to his castle in the Underworld. There had been a lot going on and with the palace under attack, they couldn't return. Eventually, Aster tried to take a bath in the Hot Springs which Velvet, Sorata's servant, claimed to be empty. On the contrary, Daniel had been in there and she was highly embarrassed. He stayed, however while she stayed in the Hot Springs. After cleaning up, she was talking to Daniel and she became very frustrated that he was hiding something from her. She tried to use her powers to look into his memories and find what was wrong. She seen glimpses of Statice, but she didn't recognize her and questioned him. But it exhausted her and they were really close to each other. But one things happened after another and he ended up taking her virginity right there. Pregnancy After engaging in sexual activity with Daniel, she had been clueless about the fact that she was highly fertile due to her Godly Hormones. Since they had no protection and he had devirginized her, her body clung onto his genetic material and it began forming life right away. She had no idea that it was possible, nor had she considered it. She kept feeling ill but hadn't told anybody about it. She passed out and Statice came by to visit, and she detected something was wrong. Though Statice was unable to find anything, she called upon the Goddess Cosmianna to come evaluate her. When the Goddess arrived, she felt it in the sudden rift in Star Energy that something had happened. She silently been examined and the Goddess only confirmed it. Due to Aster's Godly Blood and status of being a Demi-Goddess, she's very fertile and her body had been ready to create life for the last thousand years. Since Aster and Daniel didn't have protection, her system savoured any bit that she had inside her and quickly began to form life inside of her- even though it takes a normal human to become pregnant in a few days, for a Demi-Goddess, it can happen within days or hours. Since Cosmianna confirmed it to the others, they tried to prevent her from finding out. Aster had become very suspicious though, continuously asking what was going on and pestering others about it. As an excuse, -though, they told her that it was actually Daniel's realization of having feelings for her. She did believe it but it didn't stop her from being suspicious. Over time, she noticed that wasn't quite it though so it drove her to keeping asking. She began to feel more and more lonely, however, when she noticed that she was being left behind on missions more often. Aster knew that she couldn't fight as well as she used too but she got tired of feeling useless. Daniel has asked her if she wanted to go to the Heavens which she became excited for. But yet again, she grew tired and fell asleep. While she was asleep, Statice had come back and they learned that she was demoted. Daniel told her about the pregnancy and they agreed to wake Aster up to tell her. When Daniel and Statice woke her up, and Daniel tried to tell her that he knew she was pregnant, Aster dind't believe him. When he had prompted her to prove it with a pregnancy test, she felt uneasy but sure. In the bathroom, when she took the test, she felt very queasy. When the test came up positive, she felt so scared. She fell to the floor and cried. When Daniel came to comfort her, she felt more secure. She was happy to find out that he didn't oppose her and that he would support her in every way. They both agreed on keeping the baby. Aster now knows that he child will be 1/4 God, 1/4 Star Child, 1/4 Ghoul. 1/4 Demon. She's been given her memory back by Statice, but it will fully restored over time. While the others were out looking for Camilla, she has had time to think. Aster is worried as hell at this point, but luckily nobody came to attack them while over half the group is gone. She found out that going to Aen Elle was a trap and she suspected that the Rebellion has something to do with Camilla's disappearance but there is no proof. for the rest of the night, it left her frustrated and confused. The next day, she happened to be talking to Ciri and Daniel again. They were discussing tactis and what they should do next. Aster felt very bad for Ciri because the girl had gone through so much already and that reminded her about what she will eventually have to face. She hd briefly talked about Celestial Pregnancies with Daniel and mentioned that back home, they were very traditional so she doesn't know much about it since she had avoided pregnancy before. He had mentioned about marrying her for the fact that he loves her and not because she's pregnant and that made her overwhelmed but it wasn't in a bad way. On a whim, they found out that Bolt had done some wrong, according to the Greek Gods, and he was being put on probation for his actions. While hearing that Bolt had been suspended from his powers, Aster felt more frustrated since she truly believed that he was a main key to defeating the Rebellion and Aen Elle. Category:Hyakuya Family Category:Celestials __FORCETOC__